totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdź Chrisa!
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 2 Chris siedzi w samochodzie, który prowadzi stażysta Chris: Witajcie widzowie! Co się działo w poprzednim odcinku? Zobaczcie... Uczestnicy po przyjeździe dowiedzieli się, że nie będzie ich uczestniczyć 20, tylko około 40! Chef również musiał do nich dołączyć. Wyeliminowana została czwórka, czyli DJ, Cameron, Pan Kokos oraz Alejandro! Zostały wybrane drużyny, a teraz właśnie jedziemy do hotelu, który ma być ich nowym domem, a przynajmniej im tak się wydaje... Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Autobus Talentów 125px W tym autobusie było nadzywaczaj spokojnie. Dawn medytowała, B rozglądał sie po mieście razem z Mike'iem, Gwen i Trent siedzieli obok siebie i się nie odzywali, a jedynie się do siebie uśmiechali, lecz w pewnym momencie podszedł do nich Cody Cody: No co tam, ludzie? Gwen: Nic... Więc mógłbyś już iść? Cody: Co? Przecież widać, jak umieracie z nudów, więc muszę wam pomóc zabić tą nudę! Gwen: Właśnie, że nie musisz nam pomagać! Trent: Gwen miała na myśli to, że się nie nudzimy i dlatego nie musisz nam pomagać... Cody: Jasne! Przecież... Trent: Na serio, nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy... Chcemy pobyć sam na sam! Cody: No dobra... Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Bez przesady! Cody mnie denerwuje aż za bardzo... Lepiej jakby był w drużynie ze Sierrą i dał nam święty spokój! ''Cody odszedł od nich i usiadł na wolnym miejscu. Tymczasem obok Ann Marii usiadł Ezekiel '''Ann Maria: O nie... Znowu ty? Ezekiel: Nadal się gniewasz za ten diament?! Ann Maria: Nie, już dawno mi przeszło... Ezekiel: Uff! Ann Maria: Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś brzydki, obleśny i odrażający! Odejdź! Ezekiel uciekł, ponieważ nie chciał znów zostać popsikany lakierem Ann Marii Przed hotelem 125px125px125px125px125px Autobusy przyjechały na miejsce, po czym 40 uczestników wysiadło z nich. Przed nimi znajdował się Chris Chris: Już wszyscy przyjechali? W takim razie, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu! Heather: To my w tym nie będziemy mieszkać? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie. Kiedy przyjedziemy do miejsca waszego pobytu, odbędzie się przy okazji ceremonia dla dzisiejszych przegranych! Cieszycie się? Gwen: Jakoś nie za bardzo... Chris: A oto wasze zadanie: Widzicie ten budynek? To hotel, posiadający dwa pietra i pięćdziesiąt pokoi. W każdym pokoju jest statuetka przestawiająca przewspaniałego mnie! Jednak, aby było trudniej, w każdym pokoju jest alarm, który włączy się po dotknięciu statuetki. Osoby, które spróbują zabrać statuetkę zostaną zamknięte w pokoju, do zakończenia wyzwania... Jednak pięć pokoi nie posiada tego alarmu. I właśnie z tych pokoi macie dać mi statuetkę. Pomogą wam w tym wskazówki, jednak każda dotyczy innej statuetki, więc jaką wylosujecie wskazówkę, taką macie znaleźć statuetkę! Blaineley: No, a gdzie są te wskazówki? Chris: Moi pomocnicy, czyli DJ i Cameron je niosą. Pamiętajcie, im lepsza wskazówka, tym szybciej odszukacie właściwą statuetkę i dostaniecie nagrodę! Na te słowa wszyscy pobiegli do hotelu i rzucili się na DJa i Camerona W hotelu DJ i Cameron wyrzucili wskazówki i uwolnili się z tłumu Cameron: Jak zwierzęta... DJ: Zaczynam żałować, że się do tego zgłosiłem... Drużyny zabrały wskazówki i pobiegły szukać właściwego pokoju 125px Zoey: "Statuetka jest w pokoju najbardziej wysuniętym na północ" Leshaniqua: Czyli, że w którą stronę? Harold: Z tego co się orientuję, to chyba chodzi o koniec korytarza... Leshawna: Łatwizna! Chodzi o pokój 25! Zoey: Lepiej będzie jeśli sprawdzimy jak daleko jest wysunięty pokój na następnym piętrze... Drużyna pobiegła na drugie piętro 125px Sadie: "Stateutka jest w pokoju, którego numer składa się z samych nieparzystych cyfr" Lindsay: Nieparzystych? Courtney: Czyli, składających się z cyfr 1, 3, 5, 7 i 9. Jennifer: Dużo jest takich pokoi... Katie: My możemy sprawdzić pokoje z numerem 3! W końcu ja, Sadie i Beth jesteśmy w trójkę! Courtney: Może lepiej będzie, jeśli... Sadie: Ja wezmę numer 3, Katie numer 13, a Beth... Beth: 33? Sadie: Może być... Katie: Ekstra! Katie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Cieszę się, że mam akurat pokój 13! Na pewno jest tam coś więcej, w końcu to pechowa liczba! '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Nie lubię Beth. Nagle przykleiła się do Katie i myśli, że może się z nią przyjaźnić! Nie pozwolę na to! Jennifer: Lepiej zostańcie z nami, nie chcemy was zbyt szybko stracić... Dziewczyn już nie było Jennifer: Ehh... 125px Heather: "Statuetka znajduje się w pokoju, którego nie dotyczą pozostałe wskazówki". Ekstra! To chyba jest najgorsza ze wszystkich podpowiedzi! Duncan: Najpierw musimy się dowiedzieć, jakie są pozostałe wskazówki... Izzy: Izzy wie! To musi być numer 1! Duncan: W sumie to czemu nie... 125px Chef: "Statuetka znajduje się w pokoju, który jest pomalowany na niebiesko". Jakieś pomysły? Świerszcz Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''Moja drużyna jest beznadziejna! Pewnie jeśli przegramy to niektórzy będą chcieli się mnie pozbyć na eliminacji... '''Bridgette: Może najpierw poszukajmy pokoi, które są niebieskie? Chef: Nie mam lepszego pomysłu, więc szukamy! 125px Gwen: "Statuetka znajduje się w pokoju, obok pokoju z inną właściwą statuetką" Ann Maria: Że co? Trent: Musimy dowiedzieć się, które pokoje są właściwe i wejść do pokoju, który jest obok niego! Gwen: Co ostatecznie może nas zaprowadzić na eliminację... Trent: Spokojnie, damy radę! Drużyna pobiegła w stronę pokoi Pokój 1 125px Wojownicy stali przed pokojem Staci: A wiecie, że pierwszy hotel wybudowali moi praprapraprapradziadkowie? Jo: A to nie oni wynaleźli pierwszy autobus? Staci: Nie, autobus wynaleźli moi prapraprapradziadkowie, a nie praprapraprapradziadkowie! Eva: A to nie to samo? Sierra: Chyba różni się jednym pra... a może... Heather: Dosyć! Staci, ty wchodzisz do tego pokoju! Staci: Czemu ja? Heather: Bo jesteś wkurzająca! Smutna Staci wchodzi powoli do pokoju Izzy: Nie, czekaj, ja chcę! Izzy wskoczyła do pokoju i dotknęła statuetki, przez co drzwi zamknęły ją razem ze Staci, która nie zdążyła wyskoczyć Heather: Świetnie! Straciliśmy przez was dwie zawodniczki! Wszyscy spojrzeli krzywo na Heather Pokój 25 125px Tymczasem Luzacy po sprawdzeniu pokoju na piętrze zeszli na dół Zoey: To musi być ten pokój! Kto wchodzi? Drużyna spojrzała na Zoey Zoey: No co? Luzacy wepchnęli Zoey do pokoju Zoey: No dobra... Raz kozie śmierć! Zoey wzięła statuetkę i... nic się nie stało Leshawna: Tak! Josh: Szybko! Biegniemy do Chrisa! Drużyna pobiegła do Chrisa Pokój 2 i 3 125px125px Wojownicy stali tym razem nad pokojem 2 Heather: To kto próbuje? W tym czasie Sadie wchodzi do pokoju 3 Sierra: Sadie, co ty tu robisz? Sadie: Nasza wskazówka mówi coś o nieparzystych liczbach, więc wchodzę tutaj! Sadie weszła do pokoju i po kilku minutach pokój się zamknął Heather: To przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie my mamy nie wchodzić! Sierra: To w takim razie, ponieważ ten pokój jest parzysty, to ty wchodzisz! Heather: Czemu akurat ja? Sierra: Kto jest za tym, aby Heather poszła do tego pokoju? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę, prócz Justina, który oglądał siebie w lusterku Heather: Grr! Heather weszła do pokoju, wzięła statuetkę... Heather: I nic? Sierra: Czyli, że... Duncan: Udało się! Drużyna wzieła statuetkę i pobiegła do Chrisa Pokój 25 125px Talenty zauważając, jak drużyna pobiegła ze statuetką podeszli do pokoju Gwen: Czyli to może być pokój 24. Mike: Może jednak lepiej się tam nie pchać od razu... Dawn: Racja, ta wskazówka może być podchwytliwa... Ezekiel: Czyli, że chodzi o pokój 26? Bo jest na innym piętrze, ziomy? Ann Maria: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie jestem twoim ziomem, czy coś! Drużyna pobiegła do pokoju 26 Ann Maria: Ja mogę wejść... Przynajmniej nie będę musiała przebywać w jego towarzystwie! Pokazuje na Ezekiela Ezekiel: Ej! Weszła do pokoju, a po dotknięciu statuetki drzwi zaczęły się zamykać Ezekiel: Nieee! Ezekiel w ostatniej chwili wdarł się do pokoju Ann Maria: Na szczęście jestem sama! Zorientowała się, że za nią stał Ezekiel, po czym było słychać jedynie pisk Gwen: No trudno, straciliśmy już dwójkę... Dawn: Czekajcie, któraś z drużyn znalazła statuetkę w pokoju numer... chyba 2. Wszyscy na nią dziwnie spojrzeli Mike: Ona jest po prostu dziwna... Trent: Nie ma na co czekać! Idziemy! Drużyna pobiegła po schodach na dół Pokój 10 125px Modelki szły dalej szukając pokoju, gdy nagle Dakota zatrzymała się Dakota: No nie! Ten pokój jest różowy! Blaineley: No i? Lindsay zaczęła piszczeć Lindsay: To musi być ten pokój! Courtney i Jennifer spojrzały na numer pokoju, a potem na siebie Jennifer: Nie, stójcie! Dakota pobiegła do pokoju, a gdy drzwi się zamykały, Blaineley wzięła Lindsay za rękę ratując ją Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego w naszej drużynie są same idiotki? '''Jennifer: No i kolejna stracona! Courtney: Nie ma co się łudzić! Przegramy! Blaineley: Przynajmniej Jennifer wyleci! Jennifer: Czemu akurat ja? Blaineley: Bo jesteś głupia i nikt cię nie lubi! Jennifer: No akurat to ty jesteś typową blondynką! Blaineley: Masz coś do blondynek? Jennifer: Akurat do ciebie mam! Blaineley: Okej, nie chcę mi się z tobą kłócić. Chcecie to radźcie sobie same, ja biorę Lindsay i wygram! Jennifer: Ja mam znacznie większe szanse z Courtney! Dziewczyny rozdzieliły się Poza hotelem 125px125px Jako pierwsza do Chrisa przyszła drużyna Luzaków, zaraz za nimi znajdowali się Wojownicy Chris: Gratulacje! Wygrywacie zadanie! Luzacy: Taak! Chris: Wojownicy, musicie się nacieszyć drugim miejscem! Heather: A co to w ogóle za różnica? Sierra: Ważne, że nikt dziś od nas nie odpadnie, tak? Chris: Jeszcze zobaczycie! Tylko niech skończy się zadanie, w którym zostały trzy drużyny: Talenty, które jak na razie straciły Ann Marię i Ezekiela, Modelki, które straciły już połowę i Łamagi, które nadal przeszukują w pełnym składzie cały hotel! W hotelu Pokoje 1-10 125px125px W tej części, niebieskich pokoi szukali Scott i Tyler, jednak zetknęli się z Talentami Scott: A wy, czego tu szukacie? Jaka jest wasza wskazówka? Gwen: Nie twój interes! Scott oddalił się od nich, a Tyler bięgnąc zauważył, że ma rozwiązanego buta Tyler: Tylko nie to! Tyler pośliznął się i wpadł do pokoju numer 7, który zamknął się po wywróceniu stolika, na którym była statuetka. Scott po cichu zaczął się z niego śmiać, tymczasem Talenty oglądały pokoje Scott (pokój zwierzeń): '''Teraz nie mogę sabotować własnej drużyny, bo sam sobie na pewno nie poradzę! Teraz czas na sabotowanie innych drużyn! '''Cody: Te dwa są zamknięte... Mike: A w tamtym nie ma statuetki... Gwen: Więc to na pewno nie tu... Trzeba szukać dalej! Nagle Scott popchnął Mike'a, Cody'ego i Dawn do pokoju numer 5. Po czym rzucił butem w statuetkę i drzwi się zamknęły Scott: Tak! Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Przez tego idiotę straciliśmy kolejnych zawodników! Co on sobie myśli? ''Scott pobiegł do Noaha i Sama, przechodzących niedaleko. Tymczasem u części drużyny Modelek, czyli Lindsay i Blaineley Pokój 31 125px '''Blaineley: I jak mamy odgadnąć, który to pokój? Lindsay nagle zatrzymała się przy pokoju numer 31 Blaineley: O co ci chodzi? Lindsay: Ten pokój, jest taki inny... Otworzyły drzwi i ten pokój był faktycznie inny, a raczej bardziej luksusowy, niż pozostałe Blaineley: Zjeżdżaj! Nawet jeśli tu mnie zamknie, to chociaż będę w luksusach! Blaineley popchnęła Lindsay i dotknęła figurki, po czym drzwi się zamknęły Blaineley: Tak! Zdezorientowana Lindsay zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym w jednym z pokoi zauważyła błyszczyk Lindsay: Błyszczyk? Iii! Lindsay pobiegła po niego, po czym przypadkowo strąciła figurkę. Drzwi się zamknęły Lindsay: Emm... Ups? Tymczasem w drużynie Łamag Pokoje 36-40 125px Do Bridgette, Chefa, Brady'ego i Bricka podszedł Scott Chef: A gdzie reszta? Scott: Noah i Sam znaleźli dwa niebieskie pokoje... Oba były pułapką. Bridgette: Wychodzi na to, że zostały tylko trzy niebieskie pokoje - 38, 39 i 40. Brick: Czyli na bank wygramy! Chef: Nie bądź taki pewny... Pokój 39 wypróbujesz ty. Wskazuje na Scotta Scott: Czemu akurat ja? Chef: Nigdy nie ufam rudzielcom... Scott (pokój zwierzeń): '''Phi! Przynajmniej ja mam włosy... '''Chef: No już! Scott podszedł w stronę figurki, stojącej na środku pokoju. Wziął ją, a drzwi automatycznie się zamknęły Chef: Szlag! Kto następny? Bridgette: Ja mogę iść... Chef: Ty? Bridgette: T-tak... Bridgette zrobiła kilka kroków, ale się zatrzymała Bridgette: Ale niech Brady pójdzie ze mną! Brady: Ja? Chef: Po co? Bridgette: Ponieważ, jeśli zamkną się drzwi, to nie chcę zostać tam sama, a Brady wydaje się w porównaniu do was normalny... Brady: Okej? Bridgette podeszła kilka kroków, zaraz za nią szedł Brady. Po dotknięciu figurki drzwi się zamknęły Brick: To teraz moja kolej? Chef: Nie, ja pójdę. Chef poszedł po figurkę, a po dotknięciu jej drzwi się nie zamknęły Brick: Udało się! Chef: Nie, to mnie się udało! Brick i Chef kierowali się w stronę wyjścia, tymczasem u drużyny Talentów Pokój 24 125px Gwen, Trent i B podeszli do tego pokoju Trent: Dwa pokoje zostały odkryte... obok pokoju numer 2 nie ma wolnego pokoju, więc pozostał ten... Gwen: Tutaj chyba nawet nie ma figurki.. Gwen weszła do pokoju Gwen: Widzicie ją gdzieś? Trent: Gwen, uważaj! Gwen: Bo co się stanie? Gwen obróciła się, przez przypadek kopnęła figurkę ukrytą za ścianą Gwen: O nie... Drzwi od pokoju się zamknęły Trent: No to już po nas... B jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Tymczasem u drugiej pary Modelek, czyli Jennifer i Courtney Pokoje 15-18 125px Jennifer i Courtney podeszły do tego pokoju Jennifer: Może to ten? Courtney: 17? To taki dziwny numer. Jennifer spojrzała na nią dziwnie Courtney: W każdym razie ja tam nie wchodzę... Jennifer: A jaki w takim razie numer proponujesz? Courtney: Hmm... Może ten? Wskazała na numer 15 Jennifer: Spróbuj! Courtney: To ty idź do swojej 17, a ja spróbuję 15. Jennifer: Okej... Courtney podeszła do 15, nacisnęła klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte Courtney: Czekaj! Jennifer już wychodziła z pokoju trzymając statuetkę, a drzwi się nie zamykały Jennifer: I co? Ja się nigdy nie mylę... Courtney: Może... Dziewczyny pobiegły do Chrisa, a widzieli to Trent i B Trent: A może to o ten chodzi? B zrezygnowany pokiwał głową Trent: W sumie i tak przegraliśmy, ale jest jeszcze nadzieja... Bo do innych pokoi sprawdzaliśmy... B poszedł do pokoju numer 16, a Trent - 18. Oba pokoje się zamknęły... Poza hotelem 125px125px125px125px125px Drużyna Łamag przybiegła do Chrisa ze statuetką, a zaraz za nimi przyszły Modelki Chris: Gratulacje! Obie drużyny dziś nikogo nie wyrzucą! Łamagi&Modelki: Taak! Chris: Czas wypuścić zawodników! Chris nacisnął przycisk, a po kilku minutach zamknięci uczestnicy przyszli do niego Chris: Czas na ogłoszenie wyników! Pierwsze miejsce zajęła drużyna Luzaków! Luzaki: Taak! Chris: Oto chustki z oznaczeniem waszej drużyny... Chris rzucił drużynie osiem zielonych chustek, na którym było napisane "Total Drama Teams" (jak w logu) oraz pod nim logo drużyny LeShaniqua: A po co nam to? Chris: Będą potrzebne do ceremonii... Zoey: Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie było... Chris: Ale teraz będzie! Następne miejsce zajęli Wojownicy! Dla was są te chustki... Wojownicy dostali chustki podobne do Luzaków, wyjątkiem był szary kolor i ich logo Chris: Trzecie miejsce Łamagi, a czwarte Modelki... Łamagi otrzymały żółte chustki, a Modelki czerwone Chris: No i Talenty... Rzucił im niebieskie chustki Chris: Zajęliście dziś ostatnie miejsce i dlatego ktoś z was dziś wyleci... Zbliżenie na drużynę Talentów Trent: A w ogóle, który był pokój z naszą statuetką? Chris: Wasz to był ten obok innego? Trent: Tak, sprawdziliśmy wszystkie i w żadnej nie było... Chris: Wychodzi na to, że był to pokój 23... Gwen: Przecież ten pokój nie był obok żadnego z TYCH pokoi... Zoey: Racja, nasz pokój miał numer 25... Chris: Ale był obok niego! Chodziło o to, że miał być obok niego, a nie miało to nic wspólnego z numerem! No trudno, mogliście pomyśleć o tym wcześniej... Ezekiel: Czyli miałem rację, że jest to podchwytliwe! Drużyna spojrzała na Ezekiela Ezekiel: Ups... Chris: Czas was zaprowadzić do nowego budynku! Zawodnicy wsiedli do autobusów i odjechali Hotel (ten, w którym zawodnicy będą mieszkać :P) 125px125px125px125px125px Zawodnicy dojechali do innego hotelu, a Chris zaczął ich oprowadzać Chris: Zacznijmy od samej góry! Wszyscy poszli na pierwsze piętro, znajdowało się na nim kilka pokoi Chris: Te dwa pokoje są luksusowe... Heather: Czyli dla dwóch najlepszych drużyn? Chris: Nie. Pierwszy z nich jest dla... Lightning: Dla nas? Chris: Nie! Ten jest dla mnie... Jęk zawodu Chris: Ale za to drugi jest dla was! Luzacy: Tak! Chris: Ten następny pokój nie jest luksusowy, ale jest bardzo dobrej jakości! Coś jak, druga klasa... To dla was Wojownicy! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Teraz zaczynam żałować, że nie wyprzedziliśmy ich wtedy... '''Chris: Następny pokój jest dla ekipy... Jest taki sam jak pokój Wojowników... Potem mamy jeden wielki i zwyczajny pokój... Courtney: Zgaduję, że to dla nas... Chris: Dokładnie! To pokój dla drużyny trzeciej i czwartej, czyli dla was i dla Łamag! Blaineley: Że co? Chris: Spokojnie, będzie pomiędzy wami dość duża odległość! Gwen: Boję się pytać, ale gdzie pokój dla nas? Chris: Chcecie zobaczyć, więc idziemy dwa piętra niżej! Gdy uczestnicy zeszli zobaczyli wielkie lochy Trent: To chyba nie jest... Chris: Tak, to wasze miejsce pobytu na dzisiejszą noc. Powodzenia! Wszyscy pośpiesznie poszli na parter Chris: Mamy jeszcze tutaj kuchnię... Widok na DJa, sypiący przyprawy do wielkiego garnka i Camerona niosącego stertę talerzy... Chris: No i oczywiście, jeszcze jest pokój ceremonii! Zobaczycie go, jeśli przegracie! Cody: To ma być takie wynagrodzenie za przegraną? Chris: Tak jakby... To już koniec oprowadzania! Idźcie do swoich pokoi, a co do Talentów, to zastanówcie się, kto dziś wyleci... Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiem, na kogo zagłosuję... Połowy w ogóle nie znam, bo są z czwartego sezonu... Trzeba będzie ich trochę poznać... '''Ann Maria (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam nadzieję, że nie wywalą mnie tylko za to, że wpadłam pierwsza... Chciałam po prostu uwolnić się od Ezekiela, a on i tak za mną polazł... Dobrze, że chociaż siedział cicho... '''Mike (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oglądałem poprzednie sezony i cieszę się, że trafiłem akurat na te osoby. Problemem oczywiście jest Ann Maria i moje osobowości... ''Wszyscy zawodnicy udali się do swoich pokoi Przed ceremonią 125px Drużyna weszła zrezygnowana do lochów '''Gwen: I jak my mamy tu spać? Faktycznie, nie było tam łóżek, jedynie leżało w kącie kilka roztrzaskanych pryczy Trent: Może z tego uda się coś zrobić? Cody: Może... Mike: Warto spróbować! Trent, Mike i Cody próbowali wyciągnąć prycze, a raczej to, co z nich zostało Ann Maria: Następnym razem nie możemy przegrać! Dawn: No nie wiem, mnie tu nawet odpowiada... Gwen oparła się o ścianę i obserwowała uczestników z Zemsty Wyspy Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak na razie nie wiem, komu mam zaufać... Dawn nie wydaje się zła, to samo Mike i B. Jedynie Ann Maria wzbudza moje wątpliwości... ''Trent korzystając z okazji zaczął pytać Mike'a i B, który postanowił im pomóc, o osoby z 4 sezonu '''Trent: No więc, wam chyba można zaufać tak? Mike i B popatrzyli na siebie, po czym pokiwali głową twierdząco Cody: Chodzi o to, że nie wiemy na kogo głosować... Mike: Aaa! Ja proponuję Ann Marię. Dawn jest nieco dziwna, ale jest spoko! Trent: Aha... A ty się z nim zgadzasz? B pokiwał głową Trent (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie mam nic do osób, które nie mówią, ale trochę mnie to przeraża... To jakby był po części mimem... ''Trent odsunął się od B '''Dawn: Nie bój się, od po prostu nic nie mówi... Za to bardzo się przydaje! Trent odskoczył od Dawn Trent: A ty skąd się tu wzięłaś? Mike: Mówiłem, że ona jest dziwna... Trent: Taak... Trent (pokój zwierzeń): '''Lepsza drużyna nie mogła mi się trafić. Same dziwaki i tyle. Jednak może da się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Trzeba po prostu dać im czas... Ceremonia 125px '''Chris: Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii w historii tego show! Gwen: Możemy przejść od razu do eliminacji? Chris: No tak, zapomniałem powiedzieć... Tym razem troszkę zmienimy jej przebieg... Gwen: Że co? Chris: Na początek wszyscy oddajcie mi swoje chustki... Wszyscy oddali chustki Chrisowi ze zdziwieniem Chris: Teraz, z powodu, że w tej edycji najważniejsza jest drużyna, to teraz wszystkie osoby, które otrzymały głosy podchodzą do mnie... Ann Maria: Czyli? Chris: Cztery głosy otrzymał Ezekiel, a drugie cztery ty. Reszcie oddaje chustki... Rzucił sześć chustek, a dwie pozostały mu w ręce Chris: Teraz osoba, która uzyskała najlepszy wynik w zadaniu wybierze, które z was dziś wyleci... Ann Maria: To kto będzie tą osobą? Chris: Z tego co wychodzi... będzie to Trent. Trent: Ja? Ezekiel: A dlaczego akurat on? Chris: Bo drzwi B zamknęły się kilka sekund wcześniej, więc to ty uzyskałeś ten najlepszy wynik! Trent: To nie jest do końca dobrze... Chris: Nieważne! Trent, oddaję ci głos! Trent: No to ostatecznie Ann Marii nie znam, a Ezekiel jest, no wiecie... Ezekielem. Jednak zdecyduję się na pozostawienie w naszej drużynie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ehh... Dam ci szansę, bo cię prawie nie znam... Ann Maria! Ann Maria: Tak! Nareszcie mam od ciebie spokój! Ezekiel: Co? Chris: Ann Maria, łap chustkę! Ann Maria łapie chustkę rzuconą przez Chrisa Chris: A ty Ezekiel, no cóż twój pobyt w programie się teraz kończy, rytualnie spalimy twoją chustkę... Wrzucił chustkę do pochodni, a ta po chwili spłonęła Chris: Jakieś słowo na pożegnanie? Ezekiel: Ostatecznie, nie mam im nic do powiedzenia... Tylko mam jedno do Ann Marii. Ann Maria: Niby o co ci chodzi? Ezekiel: Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy razem! Ann Maria: My razem? Błagam... Chris: No dobra, Ezekiel czas na wyjście wstydu i limuzynę przegranych! Ezekiel wyszedł z hotelu Chris: I mamy pierwszego frajera... tak właściwie to czwartego lub piątego... Nieważne! Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Klip Specjalny Ezekiel siedzi w limuzynie Ezekiel: Co za ludzie! Jak mogli mnie wyrzucić! I tak tu wrócę i się na nim zemszczę! SŁYSZYCIE?! Ezekiel zaczął krzyczeć, aż w pewnym momencie mucha wpadła do jego ust Koniec xD Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki